camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cabin 3/@comment-6896778-20140830001917/@comment-6896778-20140902230256
Issac's body shuddered with each breath. "W-We had just gotten out of Boston when it happened..." As Issac talked, the scene shifted as every horrible detail came to the forefront of his mind. (Like in books. Not litterally lol) Two demigods who looked like they were running off of Red-Bull and adrenaline stepped off a Greyhound bus. The first out was a boy in his late teens. He had long, firery red hair that curled out of a messy ponytail. His face was dotted with freckles and looked like it was sunburnt, even though it was November. He carried an army green backpack over a black button-up shirt which revealed a Louisville Cardinals tshirt. His pants where ripped in many spots down his lanky frame, and his shoes looked worse for wear. He motioned quickly. "Hurry up, Issac! They can't be far behind!" He said through gritted teeth. Issac Shimizu stumbled off the bus. "Ok, Zach, I'm coming!" He said trying to put on a happy face. The older boy only grimaced and grabbed Issac by the wrist. The two ran for a few minutes before stopping behind the building of a gas station. Zach looked out from around the corner for a second before setting his backpack on the ground. He pulled out a bronze M86 pistol and loaded it with equally bronze rounds into the clip. He set that next to the bag and pulled out some snacks they had stolen in Boston. He handed a granola bar to Issac and started chewing on one himself. "How much farther?" Issac asked hopefully. Zach held the rest of the granola bar in his teeth and pulled out a map of the Northwest area. "About.. 30 more miles." He stated glumly. As he saw his friend's face fall, he ruffled Issac's hair. "Hey. It won't be too much longer, man." He said with a smile. Issac nodded and brightened up. The two ate in silence as a white Animal control can pulled up to the gas station. A large bald man stepped out. He walked around to the back of his van, which was snarling and growling; and, for some reason, bleating. He opened the back door and a large beast leaped out. It looked like a lion, but it had a head of a goat next to it's lion head. Where it's tail should've been, a large snake hissed and sniffed the air with it's tongue. The chimera stalked around the gas station, sniffing cars and sleeping hobos. The snake tail perked up and hissed in the direction of the back of the building. The other two heads followed it's hissing and ran to the back of the building. The monster leapt around the side of the building. Zach was the first to stand and he tapped the buttons on his watch. A large, circular shield magically unfolded out and Zach grabbed his pistol. Issac clumsily scrabbled up and took his ring, which had a Water Tribe symbol from Avatar the Last Airbender engraved in the saphhire stone. He closes his hand around it and a bronze dagger with a blue hilt extended from the ring. The two stood their ground as the chimera snarled. It roared and leapt at the two.